Un Harrenhal para olvidar
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Selección de historietas sobre mis teorías y personajes favoritos que acudieron al torneo más famoso de todos los tiempos. / Este fic participa en el reto "Todo es posible en Harrenhal" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **El Torneo de Harrenhal y todo lo que sucedió en él pertenece a Martin._

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Todo es posible en Harrenhal" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

* * *

No es que Ned hubiera sido nunca un hombre de muchas palabras. Pero lo fue mucho menos la primera vez que vislumbró a Ashara Dayne entre la multitud que atendía a la competición de bardos. Sus cabellos de azabache, sus ojos de violetas, su piel de alabastro... Ned no hubiera podido describirla y hacer justicia a su belleza aunque conociera todas las palabras, de todas las lenguas de este mundo.

Podría decirse que Ashara fue su primer amor.

La segunda vez que pudo verla fue durante el banquete de la tercera noche del Torneo. Su hermano Brandon, al que tanto había echado de menos, conocedor de los deseos del norteño y de su parquedad de palabras (y sobre todo de actos valerosos con las mujeres), decidió conspirar para conseguir un baile entre ambos.

Se acercó a la muchacha, y entre halagos hacia ella y cumplidos para Ned consiguió que Ashara buscase con su violeta mirada al hombre del que tan bien hablaba ese Lord tan apuesto.

Eddar y Ashara compartieron un baile al compás del arpa del prícipe Rhaegar. Él con las mejillas escarlata y ella con su habitual sonrisa.

* * *

La noche había seguido entre vino y canciones obscenas de bardos borrachos.

La dama de compañía de la princesa Elia había desaparecido poco después del memorable baile, y Robert se había encargado de que Ned se cogiera una buena cogorza.

Risueño y tambaleante se arrastró hasta la tienda de su hermano para agradecerle que le hubiera conseguido aquel maravilloso baile con aquella mujer enviada por los mismos Dioses.

Tal vez fue la borrachera, tal vez la confianza o la incredulidad, los que no le permitieron escuchar aquellos más que reconocibles sonidos.

Sonidos de cuerpos chocando, de besos ahogados, de placer y lujuria.

Esos sonidos.

Aunque también gracias a ellos, ninguno les escuchó.

Ned volvió la espalda a la escena que nunca conseguiría borrar de su cabeza y se marchó a beber aún más, a beber para _olvidar._

_Olvidar_ aquellos rizos morenos.

_Olvidar_ aquellos orbes violetas.

_Olvidar_ aquella piel brillante y aquella enigmática sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

El Príncipe Dragón carcomido por la curiosidad no pudo evitar seguir a tan misterioso caballero.

Cubierto con ropas de paje y con la melena plateada oculta en una capucha, se deslizó entre las tiendas y las carpas del torneo albergado por el crepúsculo primaveral.

Cuando el Caballero del Arciano entró en una de las tiendas más alejadas del campo de justas, el Dragón se planteó qué debía hacer.

Arrinconarle y averiguar su identidad... Dejar el asunto pasar...

Su padre estaba furioso. Pero ¿qué importa eso? Siempre lo estaba. La gente ya comienza a llamarlo "El Rey Loco".

¿Debía pedirle al caballero que rebelase su identidad? ¿Así su padre se calmaría?

Lo dudaba mucho.

Seguramente sería un pobre escudero que consiguió una armadura con pedazos de otras.

¿Entonces qué Siete Infiernos hacía allí? Un Dragón como él, en un sitio así, vestido de aquella manera.

¿Qué tenía aquel caballeo para haberle arrastrado de esa forma?

¿Había sido su elegancia en las justas? ¿Su enigmática identidad?

Sus mismas razones le eran ajenas. Sólo sabía que llegados hasta aquí, ya mejor que sirviera para algo.

Destapando su melena entró con la furia de una tormenta en la tienda.

* * *

Por todos los Dioses de este endemoniado mundo... ¿¡Una mujer!? ¿Una mujer había derrotado a tantos caballeros sin que nadie se diese cuenta de la realidad?

Pero no sólo era una mujer. También era una Loba. La misma que había derramado lágrimas y vino por culpa de una de sus canciones.

No sólo era una mujer. Era un demonio encarnado en unos ojos de acero valyrio que le costarían la vida y la Corona.

Una mujer, una Loba o un demonio. Nada de eso importaba.

El Príncipe Dragón sabía que la debía _olvidar_.

_Olvidar_ por el bien del Reino. Mas sabía que no podría.


	3. Chapter 3

Elia no era ninguna idiota a la que las canciones de un torneo pudieran distraerla de la realidad. No era la hermana de Doran Martell por casualidad.

Sabía que algo más grande que todos ellos se estaba maquinando.

Que a pesar de los vientos de primavera, un invierno más duro que ninguno conocido se acercaba.

Pero Elia sabía que era algo aún más grande a lo que la gente pensaba.

Algo más que la futura rebelión de su esposo contra el Dragón Loco.

Algo más que la traición de unos cuantos señores a su rey.

Podía sentirlo en la brisa de la primavera. El aire estaba viciado con traición, lujuria y locura.

¿Nadie más se daba cuenta?

Antes de que su esposo acometiera contra su Caballero Blanco. Antes de que venciera. Antes incluso de que se subiera a su maldito caballo.

Elia lo sabía.

Podía leer en el alma atormentada de su esposo como en un libro abierto.

Estaba a punto de cometer tal locura, que superaría con creces a todos los cuerpos ennegrecidos y apilados de aquellos a los que Aerys mandase arder bajo su aliento de Dragón.

Tal vez Rhaegar también estuviera loco.

Loco por la profecía de las tres cabezas del dragón.

Tal vez ella tenía la culpa.

Si hubiera conseguido darle un hijo más... Tan sólo una cabeza más vería su esposo. Pero quizás nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Fue por la culpa, por lo que cuando su esposo pasó de largo sin mirarle si quiera, ella no pestañeó. No cambió su pose de princesa educada. No derramó lágrima alguna cuando la confortable mano de Ashara envolvió la suya.

Sólo podía pedirle a los Dioses que la gente _olvidase_ aquellas rosas azules.

Que _olvidasen_ la traición y la afrenta.

Que su esposo _olvidase_ a la joven cachorro.

Pero los Dioses nunca habían escuchado a Elia. Nunca escuchan a nadie.

* * *

Y yo solo espero que no se os olviden lo bien recibidos que son los reviews ;)


End file.
